project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Aikotoba
Aikotoba (愛言葉), anche popolarmente conosciuta come Love Words, è una canzone di Hatsune Miku che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da DECO*27. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd in cui era disponibile all'inizio del gioco. E 'disponibile anche in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con lo stesso identico gioco di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). "Aikotoba" è stata anche presente nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade in cui è stato aggiunto il 24 febbraio 2011. Quando il gioco arcade è stato aggiornato a Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone, un grafico di gioco extra estremo difficoltà ritmo per il canzone è stato aggiunto il 20 marzo 2018. La canzone è stata successivamente descritta in Miku Flick. Appartiene anche a Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd, dove è stato uno dei DLC del gioco che può essere acquistato da PlayStation Store. Il suo PV si è basata sulle sue apparizioni precedenti, ma è stato leggermente modificato per un successo evento di Chance Time. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Aikotoba" è stato incluso nella canzone pacco Future Sound. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd'' Liriche Giapponese=いつも僕の子供がお世話になっているようで 聴いてくれたあなた方に　感謝、感謝。 このご恩を一生で忘れないうちに 内に秘めた想いとともに 歌にしてみました。 愛言葉は、”愛が10＝ありがとう” 僕とか 君とか 恋とか 愛とか 好きとか 嫌いとか、また歌うね。 今君が好きで　てか君が好きで むしろ君が好きで　こんなバカな僕を 君は好きで　愛してくれて こんな歌聴いて　泣いてくれてありがとう 「キミ食べた。」＞バカ。 「ナニしてた。」＞バカ。 「キミのことなんか忘れちゃったよ。」 ＞バカ。 君が好きで　っていうのは嘘で。 ホントは大好きで　傷つけたくなくて でも君が好きで　愛して暮れて こんな歌あったねって　君と笑いたいんだ 僕みたいな君　君みたいな僕Questa linea è il titolo di una canzone "僕みたいな君 君みたいな僕 (Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku)" dello stesso compositore. 似てるけど違って　違ってるから似てる 好きだよと言う度に　増える好きの気持ちはQuesta linea è preso in prestito da una canzone "相愛性理論 (Souaisei Riron)" dello stesso compositore. 僕からたくさんの君への ”愛言葉”|-|Romaji=itsumo boku no kodomo ga osewa ni natteiru you de kiite kureta anatagata ni kansha, kansha. kono goon o isshou de wasurenai uchi ni uchi ni himeta omoi to tomo ni uta ni shite mimashita. aikotoba wa, "ai ga tou = arigatou"In giapponese, "Our love's a ten (ai ga tou)" suona simile a "Grazie (arigatou)" (vedi romaji). "Our love's a ten" è vago e potrebbe significare che ci sono dieci amori, l'amore è dieci volte, l'amore è di dieci anni, ecc. boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka suki toka kirai toka, mata utau ne. ima kimi ga suki de te ka kimi ga suki de mushiro kimi ga suki de konna baka na boku o kimi wa suki de aishite kurete konna uta kiite naite kurete arigatou "kimi tabeta." > baka. "nani shiteta." > baka. "kimi no koto nanka wasurechatta yo." > baka. kimi ga suki de tte iu no wa uso de. honto wa daisuki de kizutsuketakunakute demo kimi ga suki de aishite kurete''Kureru'' (くれる) significa generalmente fare qualcosa per l'altoparlante, ma come gioco di parole, viene usato invece un diverso kureru (暮れる) che significa trascorrere del tempo (anche se di solito ha tristi connotazioni). konna uta atta ne tte kimi to waraitain da boku mitai na kimi kimi mitai na boku niteru kedo chigatte chigatteru kara niteru suki da yo to iu tabi ni fueru suki no kimochi wa boku kara takusan no kimi e no "aikotoba"|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' My little ones seem to be in good hands and for all those who listen I say thank you, thank you. I'll never forget this gratitude Along with the feelings I hide inside I've turned it into a song The password is "Our love's a 10--thank you" Like me, like you Like a crush, like love Like like, like hate, let's sing again. Now I like you, I really like you I mean, I like you, fool that I am And you, you like me and love me Thank you for listening, and crying "I ate you" -> Baka "I did something" -> Baka "I forgot all about you" -> Baka I said I like you, but I lied I love you, I didn't want to hurt you But I love you, so love me all day long I want to look back together and laugh about this song You're kinda like me, I'm kinda like you Different but alike, alike because we're different The more I say I like you, the more I feel it From me to all of you Our "love password" Video Project DIVA 2nd = |-|Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità *Il titolo giapponese della canzone (愛言葉 Parole d'amore) è un gioco di aikotoba (合言葉), che significa letteralmente "parole tra di noi", ma potrebbe anche significare "password", "parola di codice" o "motto". Nota Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB en:Aikotoba fr:Ai Kotoba Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009